


Smutty Drabbles

by VillainousVixen



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty drabbles about what Nick gets up to oursde of work (and sometimes inside too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Three Times Nick Almost Got Caught, and One Time He Did

            Nick was hiding in a stall in the men’s bathroom, whispering into his cell phone. He and Hank were pulling a double shift, and every second he spent without Monroe he got more frustrated.

            His erection strained against the tight denim of his jeans as he talked Monroe over the edge.

            A beat cop came into the bathroom just as Nick heard Monroe howling his release. He ended the call and left the bathroom to hurry back to his desk.

 

            The next time was a week later. Nick was sitting at his desk, but the room was empty, and he wasn’t expecting anyone. Monroe whimpered and moaned and inevitably screamed his way to an intense climax.

            He reached the peak just as Hank set a bag of Chinese takeout on the desk. Nick made his excuses and ended the call.

 

            While the Captain was in Austria, Nick hid in his office to get some privacy and talk his Blutbad to an orgasm every time he ended up in the department late.

            The knock on the Captain’s door startled Nick, and hung up hurriedly, unfortunately before he managed to hear Monroe’s climax.

 

            He was waiting in the car while Hank got snacks at an all-night diner. Stakeouts were rough on them all, and Nick knew he didn’t have time for this, but when he saw Monroe’s name he couldn’t help but answer the call.

            “Push it in just a little further Monroe, just the way you like it when I fuck you,” Nick whispered.

            He was so lost in the conversation he didn’t hear the door open, until it slammed closed. He turned slowly, met Hank’s gaze, blushed the colour of a tomato and hung up before Monroe could protest.

            “Don’t even say it,” Nick cautioned, taking the coffee Hank offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Times They Had Sex, and One Time Renard Woged During It 

            Nick wasn’t sure of the exact moment he realised the Captain was the most attractive man he had ever met, and he was even less clear of the moment the Captain returned the desire.

            Nick couldn’t remember anything but the feeling of the lust burning in the pit of his stomach, and the desperate desire to spend every waking moment with his Captain.

            When Sean bent him over the desk during what should have been an ordinary briefing, Nick was nothing if not surprised. When the Captain pushed inside him for the first time, he was complete.

           

When the Captain finally got him into a king sized bed that night, it was everything Nick had ever dreamt of and more besides. The feeling of Captain inside him got more addictive with every thrust, and by the time they returned to work on Monday Nick felt so empty he wondered if he could ever be complete without Renard’s cock inside him.

 

            The first time Nick saw Sean’s apartment it was exactly as Nick had expected: barley lived in, as if it had been filled with furniture solely so Nick could visit.

            The bed though, the biggest bed Nick had ever seen, made up in silk sheets, was nothing like he had expected.

            Looking into Sean’s eyes as the Captain entered him was another new experience, and it made Nick whimper at the lust in Sean’s eyes.

            Nick clenched his muscles, making the Captain gasp, and suddenly he was losing all control and when his true form was revealed Nick’s lust gave way to fear.

            “It doesn’t have to change anything,” Sean whispered, reigning himself back in.

            Nick wanted to argue, wanted to tell Sean that it changed everything, but then Sean hit his prostate and he couldn’t say anything but, “more!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Three Times They Were Interrupted, and One Time They Weren’t 

            Monroe pinned Nick’s hands above his head as he shoved into him. Nick arched his back, desperate to take Monroe deeper.

            “More, please!” Nick struggled in Monroe’s grip, but he didn’t truly try because he could’ve freed himself easily if he had tried.

            When his phone rang, Nick longed to ignore it, but the incessant ringing made his head throb, so he gave up and pushed Monroe away and answered the damn thing.

            In ten minutes he was dressed, and neither of them found release.

 

            Nick tried waking up early instead, so they would have time before he started work. It wasn’t to be.

            He woke Monroe using his mouth on his cock, but just as Monroe was entering him the phone rang.

            Monroe sighed, defeated, as Nick answered it. He resigned himself to another climax at his own hand, which wasn’t nearly as satisfying as Nick’s muscles dragging it out of him.

           

            After two weeks of jerking off in the shower, Nick was determined to fall apart with his lover.

            He left his cell phone in the kitchen, but that wasn’t enough. Before the long awaited pleasure of release arrived, the landline rang.

            Monroe reached over to answer it, swore loudly, and slammed it down again. Only a few seconds later it rang again, and Nick knew it would keep ringing until he answered it.

 

            Monroe ripped the phone from the wall, took the battery out of Nick’s cell, and pulled him upstairs.

            “I’m not letting you leave this room until we both cum,” Monroe growled.

            “God, yes!” Nick gasped, yanking Monroe closer.

            Monroe felt his climax approaching and leant over to lace his fingers through Nick’s.

            “Together?” Nick nodded desperately, squeezing his hand. Together the pleasure of release flooded them. “Finally,” Monroe breathed, collapsing on top of Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One Time Monroe Asked For It, One Time Renard Asked For It and One Time Nick Said Yes

            “You’re fucking your Captain, aren’t you?” Nick was watching an old game when Monroe interrupted his train of thought.

            “Sometimes,” Nick shrugged, trying to keep his face neutral.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Monroe asked.

            “Do you want all the sordid details?” Nick took a mouthful of his beer, and the way he wrapped his lips tightly around the neck of the bottle made Monroe growl.

            “Yeah,” Monroe smirked. While Nick was still choking he followed with, “why don’t you bring him here? We could…all three of us.”

            Still choking, Nick turned away.

            “Think about it,” Monroe whispered before he walked away.

 

            “Nick, a word?” Renard was leaning on the doorframe, and Nick turned away from his computer and followed Renard into the office.

            “Yes, Captain?” Nick asked. The Captain wrapped his fingers into Nick’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

            “I’ve been thinking,” Renard murmured, “I know you’re sleeping with the wolf…”

            “Don’t call him that, he wouldn’t like it,” Nick interrupted.

            “You wanna have both of us at once?” Renard whispered. Nick blushed and hurried away.

 

            After they’d both brought it up, all Nick could think about was how it would feel to be with both of the men.

            When he led the Captain into Monroe’s house he was nervous, but the feeling of Monroe’s lips on one side of his neck and the Captain’s lips on the other set him at ease.

            Nick rocked his hips desperately against Monroe’s as Renard thrust into him.

            “Fuck!” Nick gasped when the Captain’s cock hit his prostate. “You too?” he asked grabbing at Monroe’s hips. Monroe met Renard’s eyes over Nik’s shoulder, and they both nodded.

            Nick screamed when Monroe entered him alongside Renard, but the feeling was so intense the pain faded instantly.

            “More!” Nick pleaded. “Please, more!”


End file.
